


Always

by CreamyXD



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamyXD/pseuds/CreamyXD
Summary: Prompt:(High school AU)
Merlin always sits in the front. Always.
Arthur always sits in the back. Always.
Merlin always has his eyes on the board. Always.
Arthur always has his eyes on Merlin. Always.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for vikturstaco on Wattpad!

 

The bell rings and the halls begin to empty. People file in and as always Merlin is the first into the classroom. He takes his usual seat right in front of the board and shifts his attention there, already taking out his notebook. 

When Arthur walks in, always last of the bunch, he heads all the way to the back of the room to the spot he always sits. The spot four rows directly behind Merlin. He sits and class begins, but his eyes are never pointed at the teacher.

The next day, Arthur doesn't go to the back. Instead, he takes the seat three rows directly behind Merlin. And again he stares, as always, at the boy seated a short distance in front of him. 

\-----

"Alright class, the bell is about to go. You can use the rest of this time to find a partner for this next project," the teacher says, heading towards his desk.

Merlin looks to the people beside him, finding their backs turned in his direction. He sighs, looking down at the rubric when someone pokes him from behind and he turns. 

"Do you want to be partners?" the boy behind him asks, a faint blush on his cheeks


End file.
